


all海车队—第一班

by MRhyukjae



Category: Allhae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 云点+赫海





	all海车队—第一班

李赫宰录制节目的时候接到李东海的短信让他结束之后回宿舍接他，想想今天是两人小分队出道的日子，李东海浪漫的天性不会错过任何一个值得纪念的日子。

录制结束后匆匆赶回宿舍，刚打开门就听见呜咽的喘息，是李东海陷入情欲之后特有的哭腔。“哥...哥饶了我吧...呜...解开好不好？”

转过走廊就看见两个人叠坐在沙发上。金钟云大佬身上体恤已经是皱巴巴的一团，左边的衣袖甚至被扯开了一截。而他身上的李东海就更惨了，浑身赤裸泛着好看的粉色，两个乳头又红又胀，整个人靠在金钟云身上像小孩子把尿一样双腿被分开，屁股里含着黑色的震动棒嗡嗡旋转着，两腿之间性器高高翘起却被桌上蛋糕盒子的系带束缚着，整个股间大腿上一片水光滟滟。李东海双手死死地抓着金钟云掰开他双腿的手上，手臂上青筋一根一根凸现。一声又一声难耐的呻吟从被咬得通红的嘴里吐出来。委委屈屈要哭不哭的样子让人更想使劲蹂躏他。“啊嗯...艺声哥...难受...”

“你们俩就不能到房间里去吗？”李赫宰有些无奈，这好歹也还是宿舍啊。听见李赫宰的声音，金大佬倒是没什么反应，倒是已经挣扎在情欲里的李东海偏过头来看他，谁曾想隔着泪眼朦胧看见他的瞬间，李东海就哭了出来，像小孩子一样哇哇大哭，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉，挣扎着要他抱。

李赫宰和金钟云吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地冲上去把人抱在怀里在沙发的另一边坐下，抱着他小声地哄“怎么了？怎么了宝宝？”

金钟云也有点急了，李东海爱哭但是也不轻易哭，平时在床上玩得开也放的开，被欺负很了也只是带着哭腔叫哥哥，又娇又乖。这次只是玩点情趣，不让他射而已，怎么哭成了这个样子。

“我...本来想...嗝...想跟你一起出去过纪念日...我都准备好了..嗝..哥哥就知道欺负我...”李东海呜呜咽咽地伏在李赫宰肩头，双手紧紧搂着他的脖子，哭得连气都喘不上来了。

两个人听着这个理由哭笑不得，李赫宰埋头亲亲他，一只手解开他性器上的绳子，微凉的手指时不时触碰到滚烫的皮肤，李东海就浑身一颤，脑袋紧靠着他的肩膀小声喘息。解开的瞬间颤抖着射了自己一身，白浊又浓又稠。抽出体内的震动棒，润滑剂和体液湿答答流了一地。李赫宰有些责怪地看了金钟云一眼，看得大佬云一脸委屈“我又不知道你们两连小分队出道纪念日也要过啊，这些都是小不点儿收拾的，我看他兴高采烈的，就以为他想要啊！！”

“好了宝宝，大云哥也不是故意的，不要生他的气。”李赫宰把李东海从怀里挖出来，亲亲他小兔子一样哭红的眼睛。小孩儿委屈巴巴的，一只手环着他的脖子不肯松手，另一只手摸了摸软乎乎的小肚子“云哥最坏了，就知道自己舒服。”

“刚刚是谁又哭又叫的？”金钟云有点吃味了，明明都是疼他的哥哥小孩儿一天就知道粘着李赫宰，他们两人跑小分队的活动都多久没有跟哥哥亲热了，想好好疼爱他一下还委屈成这个样子。火气上来，坐过去把搂着李赫宰的小孩儿翻了个面趴在沙发上，一巴掌抡在屁股上。李东海屁股挺翘，又白又软像刚出炉的蛋糕，一巴掌上去软肉一颤一颤的，手上沾满了后穴里挤出来的粘液。李东海边叫边骂，手反过来想捂住屁股却被李赫宰抓住按在后腰上，另一只手摁住他的大腿不让他往前拱。白屁股正好在李赫宰大腿上撅得高高的，手掌接触到臀肉发出啪啪声，李东海觉得自己又硬起来了，顶在李赫宰的腿上，粗糙的裤子磨的顶端开始渗水，李赫宰的性器又热又烫顶在他的小腹上，后穴空虚发痒，像是一群蚂蚁在花心上爬，想要他顶进来狠狠鞭笞。“呜..疼..赫宰..赫..要你...想要你...”

金钟云手小但是手劲儿可不小，十几个巴掌下去白屁股变成了小猴屁股，李赫宰抓住金钟云的手“好了哥，再打东海屁股都要肿了。他也不是故意的就是今天纪念日嘛想跟我在一起，他是什么性子你还不知道吗？”

李东海一听李赫宰帮着他说话也放开了对他的钳制，马上一拱一拱地爬起来捂着自己屁股跟他哥撒娇“哥，大云哥，我错了嘛。我只是想跟赫宰一起过一下纪念日。你都打了我屁股了就原谅我好不好？”

“哼，小混蛋就知道李赫宰，过来让哥吸一口就放你走。”

李赫宰放开他让他到金钟云那边去，自己收拾收拾准备先去洗澡。李东海也乖乖地坐到他哥腿上，挺着小胸脯把乳尖送到他哥嘴边上。金钟云使劲一吸舌头卷着乳头又扯又咬，反正李赫宰洗澡还有一会儿，现在先收拾小不点儿。两腿使劲儿把李东海的腿顶开，一只手绕到身后并着两根手指插进松软的穴口，在肉穴里面抠来抠去，李东海前列腺浅平时用手指都能抠到，但是因为金钟云从身后伸进去手又小离敏感点还有一段距离，敏感点被冷落一下一下像猫爪一样难受“哎呀..哥..你说了只吸一吸的...”

“哼，小混蛋，哥用手指插一下都不行，就准李赫宰操啊...”目光越过李东海也不知道看到了什么低低地笑起来“你跟李赫宰之间情趣还真多，连这个都准备，行吧，等会儿让他好好操你，哥就不掺和了。”手指抽出来，从茶几上拿了片药片塞进他湿乎乎的后穴，把已经被情欲磨的浑身发软的李东海抱回房间，调好空调温度又把空调被搭在他的肚子上“哥走了，药片不准自己拿出来。”

李赫宰洗完澡出来的时候金钟云已经走了，客厅了乱七八糟的散着之前他俩搞乱的各种情趣用品。李赫宰擦着头发走过去收拾。震动棒，跳蛋，散鞭，甚至还有项圈和手铐。李赫宰惊讶了，金钟云说是李东海准备的，这小屁孩儿到底想干嘛呀？因为准备日巡辛苦他俩确实很久没做过了，但是苦于夜短李赫宰也没少折腾李东海，怎么欲求不满到这个地步了。

房间里哼哼唧唧的声音传来，李赫宰简单收拾了一下桌子上的东西，提着口袋开门。一进屋被屋里的香艳景象惊得脑子一懵。李东海跪趴在床上，一只手在前端撸动，另一只手绕到身后，两根手指插在后穴里有些凶狠地搅动。没了手臂支撑脸蛋贴在床上，眼神涣散，艳红的小嘴吐出一声又一声撩人的喘息。

“啪”李赫宰一鞭子甩在他屁股上，李东海瞬间腿软瘫在床上，插在后穴里的手指也抽了出来。金钟云刚刚下手也着实不轻，整个臀部热辣发痛，散鞭的条条鞭丝抽在鼓胀的屁股上又疼又爽。偏头看见李赫宰手里提着的东西，他当然知道里面有什么，两个人玩心大又身体健康，SM自然也是性爱中一种有意思的情趣。要是没准备也就算了，现在他都准备好了李赫宰自然不会轻易饶了他。

刚刚金钟云塞在他穴里的是他随手塞在袋子里的催情药，现在药化在穴里催情的效果倒是实打实的好。李东海有些艰难从床上爬起身下床，扶着李赫宰的腿跪在他脚边上，颤抖着叫他主人。

李赫宰有些好笑，收拾东西的时候看见了少了一颗的催情药，想也知道李东海又是被金钟云给惩罚了，现在他哪只是声音在抖他是浑身都在轻颤，陷在情欲里无法自拔的样子还要强撑着进入状态，不过SM不就是这样吗，如果李赫宰不同意他就是后穴痒到淌水也不能让自己满足。

李赫宰把口袋丢在床上拿出项圈，小猫咪乖乖地仰起头让他给他戴上项圈，项圈的绳子握在李赫宰手上。李赫宰拉了拉项圈的皮绳“猫猫站起来，让哥哥看看你硬到什么程度了。”

李东海听话地撑着身子站起来，却又被一鞭子甩在屁股上。委屈地呜咽一声却不敢反驳什么。

“准你用手撑地了吗？啧，还没开始就硬到滴水了，那是不是调教你的时候你就要射了啊！”

李东海不说话，又被狠狠抽了一下。

“说话，哑巴啦？”

“不敢..呜..东海不敢射。”虽然说SM要求奴必须要服从主人无论是生理还是心理上，在主人面前绝对不能自称我或者名字。但是他们两人之间先是爱人才有后面的情趣，李赫宰自然不会从精神上去羞辱他，所以称呼上也只是在特定的调教时间叫主人而已，不会对他有太多限制。

“刚刚用手五下，还没开始就硬成这样十五下，服不服？”李赫宰拿着手铐拨弄他的乳头，冰冷的铁器碰上肿胀的乳头，李东海软得整个人趔趄了一下，几乎要控制不住跪下去。李赫宰伸手狠狠揪了一下胀大的果实“还要再加是不是？”

“呜..不..不加..东海服的..东海听话。”

“去床上趴好。”

带着项圈的猫咪爬上床，乖巧地跪好屁股撅高，露出的小穴一吸一合的吐着粘液，期待中带着些许恐惧，让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“啪”的一鞭子，却不是散鞭换成了皮带，李赫宰没用多少力但是毕竟出乎李东海的预料，他痛的一软，下意识伸手去挡。刚捂着屁股便知道完蛋了，像触电一样收回手但已经晚了。

“刚刚那下不算。作为挡的惩罚，后面的含着跳蛋挨，自己把穴撑开。”

李东海知道李赫宰不会真的伤他，挨打也好惩罚也好都只是情趣而已做起来也没有心理负担。只是他容易害羞，在李赫宰面前被支使着听话，有时候还做一些羞耻的动作让他想找个床缝钻进去。

两只手绕到身后掰开两片白嫩泛红的臀瓣，右手的食指和中指摸索到穴口两侧用力把小口撑开，晶莹剔透的小穴更清晰的暴露在李赫宰眼前。李东海羞得把整个脸都埋在枕头里。金钟云说的没错李东海只有在李赫宰面前是不一样的，李东海放得开也玩得开，但是他总是害羞的，整个队的哥哥弟弟都宠他，被他们疼爱的时候李东海始终保持着那一份害羞矜持，玩儿过头了他会受不了。只有李赫宰可以，只有在李赫宰面前他才能真的放下害羞，没有底线的向他展示自我。

李赫宰俯下身亲了亲他水淋淋的穴口，被修长的手指掰开能看见里面收缩的穴肉。李赫宰把跳蛋放进去，小穴一缩一缩的很快把跳蛋吸进深处。李赫宰把振动推到最高档，立刻就听见李东海的粗喘和呻吟。

“主人揍我，快揍我。”催情药的作用越发扩散了，他怕自己在李赫宰的惩罚还没结束就忍受不了射出来，那样可能就不只是二十鞭子就能解决的事了。

李赫宰看他的样子也知道他坚持不了多久，把他双手铐在床头，防止他疼了去挡。“报数。”

皮带破空的声音混杂着李东海带着哭腔的报数声 ，一下一下落在臀峰和大腿根部，每打一下都要等一会儿等到疼痛充分扩散出来，再抽下一鞭。整个屁股被抽成深红色，肿大了一圈。

“呜...十五...”李东海有些受不住了，彻底哭出声来，跳蛋抵在体内高频震动着，每挨一鞭子肌肉都控制不住的夹紧，把跳蛋死死地摁在敏感点上。屁股火辣辣的痛，前端阴茎却滴滴答答控制不住的淌水，射精的冲动越来越明显，李东海感觉自己快忍不住了。

“还有五下，再坚持一下。你要是被皮带抽到射我也不罚你。”

最后五下李赫宰加快了速度也加大了力度，李东海报数的声音呜咽着几乎听不清。最后一下使力最重，抽在臀尖上，李东海射在床上，哭声爆发出来，扭着屁股缓解疼痛。前面后面流出的体液汗液沾湿了大半的床单。

李赫宰走过去把手铐和项圈解开，把哭到抽嗝的小猫抱起来，摸摸他柔顺的卷发。屁股一接触到李赫宰的腿就一阵抽痛，李东海只得两腿分开跪在李赫宰身上，一点一点地适应疼痛慢慢往下坐，手还环着他的脖子整个人倚靠在他身上，一点都没有因为之前挨打而产生任何的尴尬和疏离。

“猫猫都射了两次了，舒服了那么久，哥哥一次还没有呢。”一手握住一边肿胀的臀肉，打着圈的揉弄，帮他缓解。李东海刚刚经历了两次高潮身体敏感的不行，再加上药物的作用，疲软的性器又有了抬头的迹象。

李赫宰解开浴袍，把自己胀得发痛的性器解放出来，在李东海掰开自己穴口的时候他就已经完全硬了，那么长时间李东海不好受他更不好受，为了陪他玩情趣小游戏还得忍着，再不让他释放他觉得自己都要萎了。

往李东海的后穴里又挤了一些润滑剂，小穴松软得夹不住，润滑剂滴滴答答往下流。李赫宰顶进去堵住，穴肉像一张湿热的小嘴紧紧的簇拥上来。李东海被顶到最深处满足的喟叹出声。刚刚被震动棒被跳蛋插入，但是机器哪有李赫宰的东西舒服，又硬又烫，又大又粗。

李赫宰托着他的屁股，快速顶弄，李东海跪不住被顶的东倒西歪的。那东西每次都顶进去都摩擦到前列腺的软肉，又重重地顶进花心，鞭打他最柔软最敏感的深处。李赫宰埋头在他胸前啃咬，吮吸他的乳头，他的阴茎在李赫宰小腹上上下摩擦。三处敏感带都被细心照顾，太爽了，李东海仰着头，眼泪止不住的流，口水顺着比不上的嘴巴流出来，和眼泪一起糊了一脸。

“哥哥...哥哥慢一点，呜...受不了了...”

“海海不是在节目里说想当爸爸吗？哥哥操到你怀宝宝好不好，嗯？给哥哥生个宝宝。”

“呜...海海...海海不能生宝宝....”李东海被他的荤话搞得晕头转向的，李赫宰坐在床沿上，而他坐在李赫宰腿上几乎是悬空着的，只能紧紧抱着李赫宰的脖子不让自己掉下去。

“海海的小嘴那么会吃把哥哥的精液都吃进去就会有宝宝，哥哥都给海海。”

“呜呜呜...好...哥哥都射给海海...”

精液喷在花心上，一股一股的冲击，李东海也射在李赫宰的小腹上，他射了三次了，精液已经有些稀薄，不再是之前那样又浓又稠。李赫宰把他放回床上摸了摸他难以闭合的穴口，佯装皱眉的样子“海海要夹紧才行，不然怎么生宝宝。”

李东海伸脚去踹他，被捏住脚踝，舔舐脚心。

“算了没事儿，你夹不紧，哥哥就多射点给你。”

把他的腿往上推推成M字打开，俯身上去从锁骨开始往下亲，吸出一朵朵梅花。

“唔疼..不要再亲了，要破皮了...”李赫宰一看，两颗小乳头已经红肿不堪，茶色的乳晕边上全是牙印，被折磨得惨兮兮的。“小可怜，不能再亲你了，要赶紧好呀。”

这一次的性事李赫宰温柔又缱绻，九浅一深给了后穴每个角落充分的爱抚，李东海舒服得哀哀叫唤，就被李赫宰捞过来给一个缠绵的吻。他整个人软趴趴的接受李赫宰的亲吻疼爱，一只手和李赫宰交握着上下撸动自己的性器，温热的掌心，后穴里舒爽的顶弄。最后爆发的时候李东海被烫的叫不出来，用尽力气把李赫宰的脖子勾过来咬着他柔软的嘴唇。

两个人缠绵悱恻到快要天亮。当李东海刚刚射过的性器颤颤巍巍又有抬头的迹象时李赫宰都有些担心了，这催情药的药效太强势，李东海射到最后都射不出东西来，只能嘀嗒着喷些稀薄的精水。“赫宰，赫宰，最后一次，我保证不要了，再做一次...”李东海被情欲折磨了一整个晚上，李赫宰不帮他，就难耐的哭起来。

李赫宰把他抱到浴室，躺在浴缸里，开着浴霸和热水。李东海伏在浴缸边上，屁股对着他，任由手指在体内抠挖，每一次进出都带出一大滩精水，顺着大腿流进水里。清洗的差不多了，李赫宰手指抵在他前列腺的软肉上戳刺，快速抽插到只剩一道残影。哗啦啦的水声混着一股腥膻的味道传来，李东海实在没东西射了，只能尿出来。尿液滴进水里，李赫宰还坐在浴缸里，李东海捂着脸哭出声来“赫宰，赫宰对不起。”

李赫宰把他拉起来站直，放掉浴缸里的水，拿喷头把两人冲了个干净“好了宝贝，不脏的。宝贝现在舒服些了吗？”

李东海又黏黏糊糊的抱着李赫宰的脖子，他这一次被干得太狠了，而这种体验来自他的爱人这样的认知让他身心舒畅，也就更黏他的爱人。李赫宰拿帕子把他擦干，抱回房间。“乖宝宝，先睡一会儿，做的有点过了，你的屁股和小穴都要上药。”

“小穴会松吗？”小宝贝困的迷迷瞪瞪还在想这些事情，李赫宰哭笑不得。

“你不是让始源给你找了紧致保养的药吗？哥哥等会儿给你放进去，不会松的。”


End file.
